


come a little closer, let me tell you something

by feralpixiedreamgirl



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Drabble, M/M, One-Shot, PWP, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22290616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feralpixiedreamgirl/pseuds/feralpixiedreamgirl
Summary: tiny problematic drabble, title from Phantogram's "You're Mine"
Relationships: Patrick Hockstetter/Richie Tozier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	come a little closer, let me tell you something

Richie’s back hit the wall with a loud “hmpfh”. Patrick was on him instantly, one hand in his hair, gripping tight, yanking Richie’s dark curls to the side, the other restraining his dominant hand against the coarse bricks behind him.

He hadn’t seen Patrick coming when he had strolled out of the back entrance of school, the unusually warm early autumn afternoon wide open before him. Now his heart was beating impossibly fast as he couldn’t do anything but give into Patrick’s painful tugging.

“I’m literally baring my neck to him like a fucking dog.”, Richie thought to himself, terrified. There were tears forming in the corner of his eyes. Desperate for a way out, for a second to breath, he tried to push Patrick off him with his left hand but the older boy stood above him as rigid and unmovable as the wall behind.

When Patrick chuckled against his skin the warm breath made Richie’s veins turn to ice. “Stop struggling, you fucking faggot.” Richie gulped. He could feel the bricks bite into the delicate skin of his wrist as Patrick likewise sunk his teeth into his neck.

Richie grasped Patrick t-shirt in shock. It hurt. The ice in his bloodstream was burning now, covering his skin in a blush from his cheeks to where it hid behind his shirt collar.

Like he was trapped in the grip of a dangerous animal – he was! he was! – Richie tried to stay as still as possible.

Patrick didn’t let up, biting, licking, kissing his way along Richie’s carotid artery. He couldn’t help but whimper, an inexplicable heat slowly building in his belly. He felt like Patrick was swallowing him whole.

“You like that, don’t you?”, Patrick mocked him while he pressed him further into the wall. “I knew you’d be a little slut.” Richie could feel him getting hard against hip.

“Fuck yo-” His answer turned into a moan as Patrick let go of his hand to cup Richie’s cock trough his jeans. Richie fell against him, holding himself up in a mockery of a hug. Patrick laughed at him again. “Thought so.”

When Patrick started to grind into him, Richie’s hands flew to his back, his nails digging in through the thin fabric. Patrick kept sucking deep bruises in the side of his neck all the while brutally messaging Richie’s hard-on.

There was sweat forming on Richie’s brow, then trickling down his face, meeting the tears that had began falling. The heat burned hot behind his navel, building, building in the small of his back.

Patrick was moving faster now, rubbing himself against Richie, who could do nothing but hold on and hope that he wouldn’t be burned alive by the shame and the fire in his gut.

When Patrick suddenly grunted, shakingly gripping Richie’s crotch, Richie, too, shuddered and spilled himself inside his pants.

**Author's Note:**

> come scream at me on [tumblr](https://feral-pixiedreamgirl.tumblr.com/)


End file.
